numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SSLW STUFF + Behind the Scenes
Okay, okay. I SEE WHAT'S HAPPENIN' YEAH. YOU'RE FACE TO FACE WITH- BLEIOABJOHETANH! Sorry. Reviving SSLW Welp, SSLW is going to be revived! So here's what you should be expecting. Returning Features *Speed - A stat which determines the speed order; a higher speed stat means you can go first. *Attack styles may return, here's some of them. **Standard - Basically, just standard **Melee - Melee attacks, ranging from punches and stuff **Elemental - Magical attacks which use magic **Pierce - Attacks designed to pierce stuff... that doesn't mean it pierces armor, just sharp or something **Shadow - Dark magic of some sort **Far - Ranged *BLOONBUSTERS AND PORTAL RPG STUFF! YEET! New Features *Sectors now have multiple zones composed into them. You'll see what I mean later. *Trait elements. I'm not sure HOW they're supposed to work. Maybe they can be unlocked at Level 20 or what? Enemies Returning Enemies *Crash Tree *Roller *Pyrobrawl *Grobgrobber *Munchdown *Swammy *Zarzy *Puddy *Ambushmouth *Squareblob *Shaydles *Blob Warrior New Enemies *'Tengid': The new starter enemy. It looks like some kind of pig. *'Flesher': It's gross to look at, but it seems to attack with flesh. *Sludges with a blade for a head *Bombs, with different variants *Seed girl enemies which can be quite deceiving *Ice elementals; comes in a much more stronger form *Electrical sheeps *Watery ghouls which combine spike healing and leeching together *Fiery tar creatures *Something similar to the Venus Walk Trap, except with 100% Abandoned *Enemies with one sharp layer after another *Sentry-like enemies (if you know what I mean that is) *Enemies with an obsidian layer of skin that utilizes dark magic The Plot (SPOILERS) Basically, it's about a Japanese Four (not yo shi!) character who wants to turn Starli into a world where he is appreciated with carnivals all over the place. He hits the whole world with- THANKS FOR READING WHY I ADDED THAT AND WHY *A Smarter Weakness Chart: Logic was completely broken in the past SSLW so I had to fix it up so people would gain more brainpower rather than dumbpower. *"Botch": We have Buff, more damage against an element, a Bruise, less damage against an element, but how do I follow the pattern? By using Botch. A Botch does no damage against an element. FOR EXAMPLE: Pyro has a Botch against Mania... for some reason. *Speed: Because not having a certain turn order is boring. For example, somebody with 500 SPD goes first, and somebody with 100 SPD goes last. SOMETHING TO NOTE: I'm going Kidsy ONE LAST CHANCE to be in SSLW... as long as he doesn't screw up. ELEMENTS #'Thermal': Fiery, toasty, roasty stuff you'd probably not wanna touch. #'Anode': Electrical stuff which would shock your head off. #'Haste': Speedy stuff. Go fast like Sonic the Hedgehog! WHIZ! #'Spatium': Sure, it translates to space, but it's all about far-range combat! #'Paramount': Stuff which are pretty ancient and have been lasting for super long. PLUS: Some Random Downgrades Made *'Super Mario Party': Dice blocks were changed to have very generic names; for example, "Super Dice" (actually called super dice block, just shortening stuff) was renamed to "Mario Dice". Then Bowser, who's dice block is literally "Bowser Dice". Literally you use dice blocks Bowser gives and gives it to Bowser? *'Mario Kart Tour': Screws up and literally names cups after characters, for example, Koopa Troopa Cup and Yoshi Cup. Where did your creativity go Nintendo? You name cups Banana Cup and Crossing Cup (yeah, while the cups were named after items, some items actually didn't return, and some aren't actual power-ups), and then name cups like the ones said above? That is not the only screw-ups/downgrades in this. These include... (note, it's in beta) **''No actual new tracks or cars''. Though it's good to see some cars return, the game focuses more on Retro things rather than new things. **Cup challenges are literally just playing around with the character associated to the cup (except Bowser, Dry Bowser, and King Boo's Cup) and go for a drive on a random course. If you thought that the courses I mentioned in the "except" part are gonna be something without those characters, think again, because you literally fight a Mega version of that character associated to the cup. This is like Super Mario Party mixed with Mario Kart 8! **Barely anything new or unique. In fact, the only unique power-ups is literally associated with these characters: ***Yoshi Egg, paired with Yoshi ***Giant Banana, paired with Donkey Kong ***Semi-unique one includes the Bowser's Shell, paired with Bowsers. ***For the new ones, there's literally only one (well, one and a half actually, because it's just a multiplied version of a weapon), and that's Double Bob-Ombs. **The game's graphics feels like Pocket All-Star Smash Brothers when in 2D. In fact it literally reuses too much artwork as seen with all the Koopalings except Iggy, Lemmy, and Ludwig; the ones not mentioned on the "except" are shown with their wands! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE NEW WEAPONS! **Why is Triple Banana/Mushrooms/Green Shells given to only specific characters? Why can't we do it like in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, where you give characters a ton of unique power-ups? Like a parasol attack? **''No Triple Red Shells''! Good luck if you screw up and get a low place. **Bad pairings, including... ***Baby Peach and Daisy gets Triple Mushrooms... but why?! ***Both the Rosalinas getting Boomerang Flower. It should've been something like Star Bits! ***Iggy gets Triple Green Shells... which basically COULD'VE instead been Chain Chomp. Wasted opportunities there! ***Lemmy gets Triple Bannas. He now throws bombs, so why does he not get Double Bob-Ombs?! ***Ludwig gets Double Bob-Ombs. DOUBLE BOB-OMBS! His mad scientist personality only applied to the DIC Cartoons! ***Roy Koopa gets Double Bob-Ombs. While this does make sense, why doesn't he get Bullet Bill? He has a Bill Blaster now so why? I guess to balance? ***Why does King Boo get Double Bob-Ombs? Shouldn't he get the Boo power-up considering he's one of them? **Some characters are missing. Example is with Lakitu, just to name one. And still no Birdo. Also, Diddy Kong... and MUCH MORE THAT COULD'VE BEEN ADDED! **Missed opportunities to return power-ups... sadly. **''The loot boxes, class system, and favored courses''. This wrecks the whole Mario Kart feel. ***To unlock new parts (characters and stuff), you must go for a loot box grinding session instead of winning cups or at least earning enough coins. ***Rarer characters have more favored courses, along with car parts. For example, if you take Yoshi on a spin on Rock Rock Mountain (may not be favored), you get extra power-ups. This gives players an unfair advantage so unfair that I can compare it to how smellee Handlebar Harry is. ***Speaking of rarer characters, they have better stats than commoner characters, such as better coin collecting. Mario Kart 8 didn't have this where they would balance all characters except their weight class. And more possibly a Bowser can't even shove a Shy Guy into Rainbow Road's pits. **King Boo rides Super Blooper with Sponge Wheels in vs. Mega King Boo which is very nonsensical because he could've ridden the Poltergust 4000, because it snuggly pairs with him like a role reversal. I can once more compare how smellee that is with Handlecar Larry. I mean, Handlebar Harry! BONUS: How Meester Pahp was BORN It came from a crazed science night... ...where one dragon was a Wacky Dragon... ...and the other one was a random... urr... Osteryx Dragon, I guess. ...BUT THE OSTERYX DRAGON HAS THE RIFT TRAIT OF WATER! BADA BADA BOOM! And then so this random dude decided to bread them... ...err, BREED, not BREAD... ...and after a night, MEESTER PAHP WAS BORN!!! As an adult that is. I don't know how the physics works but he was born as an adult. And the dude who made him abandoned him. The end. *Super Gobblegut (Useful Dragon, Dragon City): You wa sayin' dat dey abandoned him? *Rabid (Bilby Dragon, DragonVale): I guess so, Super Gobblegut. *N0RTY P01$1NUX (Poisonux Dragon, Dragon City): HOLY MACARONS! They abandoned him because he was from Dragon Mania Legends? *Monstrous Lamp (Lava Lamp Dragon, Dragon City): You can't ask that question in an instant without FLICKIE! *Flickie: Guurn? *Monstrous Lamp (Lava Lamp Dragon, Dragon City): RIGHT? *Flickie: Guurn.